SOMEWHERE I BELONG
by Wolf Prime
Summary: 2 Años han transcurrido después de la batalla en Chicago. Alianzas se han quebrantado y huir es su único escarmentar. Pero el destino lo ha guiado a esta ciudad del crimen. Dos leyendas, dos caballeros de la justicia se encontrarán en una épica aventura por la supervivencia. Crossover Transformers Age of Extinction / Batman Arkham Origins Universo Alterno.
1. REVELACIONES

**Saludos, mis lectores :3. Les traigo una nueva historia, pero esta vez con un giro diferente :D. Este relato lo he tenido en mente desde 6 meses (antes de que saliera Transformers 4) y bueno pensé que sería el momento apropiado para compartirselo :3. Fue un gran desafió ya que antes de empezar me tuve que ver mucho del universo del Caballero Oscuro... ok ya saben quien es, me refiero a Batman X3. **

**Es mi primer crossover y el primero que involucra a nuestro Caballero de la Noche. Espero que sea de su agrado. La aventura entre dos mundos a penas comienza ;D.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS AGE OF EXTINCTION / BATMAN ARKHAM ORIGINS **

**SOMEWHERE I BELONG**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**REVELACIÓN**

_Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. El viaje lejos de la civilización terrícola, la corta charla con su mentor…_

_El sol irradiaba de una manera que enumeraba la sangre derramada por la guerra, su guerra que había condenado a este desdichado planeta… el sonido del gatillo y el grito de alguien…_

_El cielo oscurecía, una súplica recóndita llena de calvario y remordimiento. Una voz fría_

"_Tus servicios ya no son necesarios"_

_Así otro disparo fue lo último que se escuchó…_

"¡NO!" gritó con una bocanada de aire agitado.

Un mal sueño, uno que lo ha perseguido durante 2 años… la masacre… la destrucción de Chicago por su maldita guerra, una que no debió llegar a esta galaxia.

Podía recordarlo todo vívidamente, el descubrimiento del Arca, el plan de los Decepticons al querer traer su hogar a este universo… la muerte de su amigo a manos de aquél quien consideró su maestro…

Ahora huía de los humanos, escondiéndose en plena vista, viajando a diferentes lugares, escabulléndose de sus cazadores… no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo y sus Autobots… si es que habían logrado sobrevivir.

Teniendo que cambiar de forma vehicular, su modo alterno ahora consistía de un viejo tráiler Marmon 97, de color blanco con flamas rojas en los costados.

Con el tiempo su pintura fue decayendo, oxidándose con los climas radicales y las incontables emboscadas por una misteriosa organización...

**Cementary Wind **se hacían llamar. Después del cataclismo en Chicago, el gobierno creó una agencia en la que se encargarían de exterminar a los Decepticons restantes, manteniendo a salvo la raza humana de una nueva amenaza… o eso fue lo que habían dicho.

**Una completa mentira.**

No solamente los Cons habían sido cazados, sino **también su gente**. Ellos, incluyéndole habían arriesgado sus vidas para salvarles de un destino que los llevaría a la eterna oscuridad del esclavismo.

Por fortuna algunos de sus amigos tuvieron la suerte de huir y esperar el momento indicado a salir a luz… esperanzados de que su líder les encontrara… El tiempo no estaba de su lado…

Sabía que podría engañar a ojos civiles pero no a ellos, tenían equipo especial con el cual rastrear el energon en sus venas.

¿Había sido un error haber compartido a los humanos su tecnología, aunque fuera para defensa propia?

Después de tantas batallas, los sacrificios que lo indilgaron a cometer las más atroces decisiones, tratando de solucionar la supervivencia de su especie. Su único anhelo… desplomado. Su alma siendo quebrada en fragmentos… Su mundo colapsarse en instantes; en un solo parpadeo aquellos quienes fueron aliados a su causa, ahora arremetían en un cruel acto del destino que se burlaba de su reputación.

En huir su vida se había convertido… protegerse… alejarse del acecho.

* * *

**Ciudad Gótica** se llamaba este lugar, recordaba vagamente como había llegado aquí, pero no era de importancia, estaría a salvo de **ellos**… por ahora.

Aún oculto en las sombras de esta misteriosa metrópoli, podía continuar vigilando a los orgánicos caminar en las calles, sin tener idea de que no estaban solos.

Grandes edificios con estatuas monumentales que eran dignas de su nombre, un clima frío y nubloso merodeaba sus calles, esto era… muy distinto a las otras ciudades que había visitado durante su éxodo. Los crímenes eran muy comunes, humanos con intenciones maliciosas al igual que un Decepticon trataban de amenazar la existencia de inocentes…

**¿Inocentes? **Se reía de esa palabra día y noche de su mísera existencia. No sabía si eran de confiar ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Podría mantenerse en forma vehicular por toda la eternidad, esperando a que la muerte lo encontrara y le diera la paz que tanto deseaba.

La ironía lo consumía, su ideal a pesar de comenzar a cuestionarla no se atrevía en resentir. Ya muchos lo habían hecho y pagaron el precio… Fallen, Megatron… Sentinel; todos trataron de desafiar la regla de preservación a la vida…

Errante, sin propósito, solo podía ver como los humanos se destrozaban entre ellos, codiciosos ante las riquezas y el poder al manejar armas de masiva destrucción…

**Ellos no eran diferentes de su raza.**

* * *

La noche reinó en Ciudad Gótica. La hora de los maleantes y terribles criminales del inframundo ascendían de nuevo, torturando y regocijándose al martirio de sus víctimas.

El viento repicaba agresivo, al parecer una lluvia asolaría el cielo. Los relámpagos iluminaban los rascacielos, resplandecientes al iluminar las colosales estatuas angelicales y demoniacas.

Las gotas empezaban a cubrir su carrocería, el sonido le tranquilizaba, sin embargo aún lo tenía paranoico, temeroso en ser descubierto.

En los más profundo de su ser quería ayudar a los humanos, pero el miedo al ser llamado monstruo aún lo hostigaba intacto.

Sus sensores de escáner detectan a una pareja terrícola siendo perseguidos por unos ladrones. Al parecer la noche apenas comenzaba.

Estaban acorralados en un callejón oscuro, sin ninguna escapatoria

"**Comencemos con las perlas de la señorita"** dijo el rufián quien apuntaba con un arma a la inofensiva pareja

"Por favor, no queremos problemas" dijo el hombre que protegía a la mujer colocándola a su espalda.

"Esto no es negociable" rio el lunático.

Apunto de apretar el gatillo, algo lo hizo gritar, soltando el arma en la acción.

Agarrando su mano en dolor, el ladrón logró ver un extraño artefacto tirado en el suelo. Al parecer tenía la forma de un murciélago.

Los ojos del tipo se dilataron. Había escuchado historias de sus compañeros acerca de una "criatura" en forma del mamífero nocturno, tan feroz y cruel al atrapar aquellos que obstruían la ley

"¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí, engendro!"

El silencio prevaleció, sabía que aún se encontraba ahí ese ente de la penumbra, esperando paciente a que su presa cayera en un pánico total.

Trató de echarse a correr, no obstante algo lo atrapa del pie, elevándolo a gran velocidad, dejando que sus gritos fueran su último suspiro.

Se escuchó como el ladronzuelo suplicaba hasta que otra vez hubo silencio.

La pareja acosada, miraron confundidos lo que había ocurrido, no deseando averiguar que paso del desgraciado hombre.

Dejando este macabro escenario, la lluvia continuó, pero algo entre las sombras hizo llamar la atención del guerrero cybertroniano.

Una silueta, negra como la misma noche se aproximó lentamente hacia unos faros que adornaban la esquina del callejón. De su mano un par de rosas carmesí sostenía.

La misteriosa figura, de ojos blancos como la luna y orejas puntiagudas, dejó las flores en medio de la calle, arrodillándose en gesto de respeto.

El Autobot, permaneciendo oculto en las sombras en forma de tráiler había quedado sorprendido y a la vez lleno de preguntas. Por lo que pudo notar, esa "criatura" que tanto temían los criminales era un hombre.

Un humano, quien lo diría.

De alguna manera estimaba a este terrícola… no entendía que era ese extravagante pensar, pero sentía apreciación por este… hombre. De alguna forma podía percibir el dolor y el peso que sostenía del mundo al querer hacer lo correcto y el precio que había pagado… Al menos aún existía un haz de esperanza para esta especie.

El extraño ritual duró unos minutos. El forastero se puso de pie, mirando por última vez el sitio donde había dejado las rosas, sacando un artefacto de su cinturón y disparando un garfio con una cuerda, elevándolo al cielo como un ángel de la oscuridad.

Verificando con su escáner que no hubiera más humanos, Optimus Prime lentamente se transformó, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Cuidadoso en cada uno de sus pasos, caminó hacia el lugar donde el encapotado había dejado las flores. Se agachó para mirar más de cerca, logrando ver en un decaído trazo, dos siluetas que parecieran que estuvieran encimadas.

Volteó a mirar el faro que adornaba la esquina. Una placa metálica con el nombre del lugar:

**Callejón del Crimen.**

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen :3. El primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Un encuentro indirecto entre dos legendarios personajes de ficción. ¡Comenten! ;D.**


	2. RECUERDOS

**¡Hola mis lectores! Aquí les traigo otro nuevo Cap. Esta vez nos vamos a enfocar hacia el punto de vista del Caballero de la Noche. El nombre de Batman lo puse en su nombre de latinoamérica por si hay dudas ;D. Nuevamente agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Espero que la disfruten. :3**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS AGE OF EXTINCTION / BATMAN ARKHAM ORIGINS**

**SOMEWHERE I BELONG**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**RECUERDOS**

Una noche por terminar, otro patrullaje completado. Por este día Ciudad Gótica descansaría de la tiranía criminal.

Regresando de su cruzada eterna, el Caballero de la Noche finalmente podía tomar un pequeño descanso a petición de su mayordomo y viejo amigo, que sin duda le obligaría a ir a la cama sin importar las protestas o excusas que se le ocurrieran.

Había pasado tanto tiempo despierto este mes, en especial este día. El aniversario que cada año abrumaba su alma… aquél día en que su destino tomó un giro completo y lo convirtió en lo que era ahora:

**Batman.**

Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. La tragedia que lo condujo a tomar este camino. Una pelea en la que era un soldado contra un ejército entero.

Los días que trataba congeniar el sueño le laceraban, amenazando con el escarmentar que día tras día le disipaba la muerte de sus padres a manos de un criminal armado.

Aún podía escuchar los 2 disparos, acabando con sus vidas…

Este día no había sido diferente. La rabia que aguardaba en su interior corroía esta fecha con aflicción y frustración. Incluso los criminales que merodeaban por la avenida sabían que este día no era ideal para salir, ya que el Señor de la Noche mantenía una actitud más agresiva de lo normal, atacando a cualquier rufián quien tuviera la mala suerte de interponerse en su camino.

Pero en lo más profundo de su consciencia podía jurar que en ese mismo sitio, donde sus padres habían fallecido, sintió la presencia de alguien observarle.

Tal vez el patrullaje le estaba retozando alucinaciones, no podía confirmarlo.

Después de asegurarse de guardar el bati-traje y su cinturón; el millonario Bruno Díaz caminó por las escaleras que lo dirigían al viejo reloj de péndulo que alguna vez perteneció a sus ancestros; regresando a la gran mansión que era su hogar.

Los corredores, interminables por el tamaño de la casa; oscuros y silenciosos que compartían una historia en cada cuarto, cada mueble, cada adorno.

Sus pasos resonaban al pasar por cada habitación; tan solitario, vacío por dentro al perderlo todo, dejando fragmentos incompletos en su corazón, incluso al haber encontrado la felicidad alguna vez, terminó en un instante.

La cruzada de un hombre con un pasado trágico, su exaltación y arma contra aquellos quienes causaban violencia y destrucción; nadie podía compartir su martirio, nadie entendía lo que significaba esto para él, inclusive sus aliados lo habían tomado como una obsesión…

Tal vez sea cierto… ellos simplemente seguían sin comprender.

Llegando a su habitación, el justiciero agotado, se tumba en la cama, escuchando cómo sus músculos y huesos se contraían ante el entumecimiento y ardor por las nuevas heridas.

No importaba cuantas veces Alfred lo curara de ellas, siempre volverían a brotar.

Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero el miedo al volver a repetir ese infernal momento lo cercaba en una interminable batalla que sabía que tarde o temprano lo expediría al limbo.

Aunque las protestas de su agotado cuerpo, lo hizo rendirse, finalmente cayendo al mundo de Morfeo.

_Volvía a recorrer ese callejón, de nuevo comenzaría la misma historia…_

_Fue diferente. No mostraba a sus padres, esta vez se encontraba solitario._

_La nieve cada vez se volvía más densa, el silencio se convertía en un extraño ruido de engranes, una extraña lengua que hablaba a través del viento, trataba de decirle algo, parecía que pidieran ayuda._

_En ese instante, el sonar de un vehículo encenderse… Un tráiler semi._

_Se le hacía familiar._

_Escuchó nuevamente esa misteriosa lengua y a la vez el camión se acercaba lentamente hacía él ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_De repente unos pasos que conocía muy bien llamaron su atención. Volteó mirando indefenso a sus padres aproximarse, sin darse cuenta de su presencia._

_Trató de pararlos pero era inútil, se mantenía como un fantasma._

_El tintineo de un arma al cargarse bramó sus tímpanos, mirando lleno de horror la inevitable escena._

_No obstante, al tiempo que el gatillo era liberado, el ruido de un mecanismo moverse le hizo girar la cabeza._

_Su vista no se relegó de la entidad que ahora se revelaba: Un gran robot de apariencia humanoide, con ópticos azules flameantes, e irreconocible gesto, oculto por una máscara; le miraba profundamente… hasta que el sonido de un disparo lo distrajo de nuevo._

_Todo terminaría ahí…_

_No fue así._

_Las dos balas que eran dirigidas hacia sus padres habían sido desviadas por ese ser metálico_

"_**No más sufrimiento"**__ dijo de pronto el robot con voz grave y autoritaria…_

El despertar fue de inmediato, aunque a diferencia de otras noches, esta vez perduró la tranquilidad.

El sol iluminaba la habitación. Alfred había abierto las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas como siempre

"¿Tuvo un buen descanso, señor?" preguntó con su típico acento británico.

El joven millonario no respondió, su único indicio fue una sonrisa que contestaba al mayordomo.

"Un buen comienzo del día. ¿Supongo que esta noche habrá mucho trabajo por hacer?"

Era cierto, el crimen no descansaba, la atribución por mantenerlo ocupado todos los días como el Caballero Oscuro. Vigilar las calles de Ciudad Gótica preponderaba como una maldición, pero se cercioraría de mantener fuera del camino a cualquier rufián que se atreviera en alterar el orden.

Este día tenía que atender la prensa como Bruno Díaz, siendo entrevistado por la reportera Vicky Vale.

Se volvía algo habitual, sin embargo era esencial para preservar su identidad secreta como el justiciero.

Tomándose su tiempo para arreglarse, el joven millonario, en el trayecto, analizaba su sueño.

Recordaba la noche pasada, su visita al callejón donde todo había comenzado. La silueta de un camión lo había mantenido distraído, al mismo tiempo sospechoso… **era como si ese tráiler tuviera vida propia.**

Hace 2 años había oído de la terrible tragedia que Chicago fue víctima. Una **invasión extraterrestre** fue expuesta en los noticieros en todo el mundo, o eso fue lo que habían dicho. Máquinas demoniacas que caminaban como hombres gigantes habían masacrado y destruido parte de la ciudad.

No obstante al tiempo que llegaron, se desvanecieron del planeta, sin dejar rastro de su presencia, sólo cicatrices que la humanidad no ha podido superar.

Se había mencionado que muchos de esos seres prevalecían en la Tierra, **ocultos **de los humanos, esperando…

"Amo Bruno, la señorita Vale lo está esperando" avisó Alfred, quien notaba lo desconcertante que se encontraba el vigilante.

Un nuevo día, la misma rutina…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Nuevamente el vigilante se ha "encontrado en forma incondicional" a nuestro caballero robótico. ;D Muy pronto el siguiente capítulo estará en línea :3. Hasta entonces :D ¡Transformense y avancen porque la libertad es el derecho de todo ser viviente! ;D. No olviden comentar :D .**


	3. ENCUENTRO INCONDICIONAL

**¡Hola de nuevo mis lectores! :D ¡Cómo prometí, un nuevo capítulo! ;D Esta vez nos enfocamos en la perspectiva de nuestro Caballero de Plata X3.. Exacto, ya saben quien es XD ¡Es Optimus Prime! El legendario Autobot tendrá un encuentro con alguien que les será familiar ;D. Una vez más agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Tercera llamada ¡Comenzamos! :D**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS AGE OF EXTINCTION / BATMAN ARKHAM ORIGINS**

**SOMEWHERE I BELONG**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**ENCUENTRO INCONDICIONAL**

El ciclo se ensombrecía… la belleza de la noche, las estrellas palpitar como el ritmo de su corazón rasgado.

Permaneciendo oculto en las sombras, el Autobot miraba denigrante el cielo, escuchando el pasado que le hostigaba: El zumbar de las armas, los gritos de dolor y pánico de sus hombres, las desgarradoras súplicas de…

Cerró sus ópticos, tratando de olvidarlo todo. Emitió un gemido electrónico. El sonido al igual que lo hacían los cetáceos, un lamento que implicaba en la pérdida de su mundo y familia, esparcidos en este planeta, huyendo del gobierno como fugitivos, criminales intergalácticos.

Su llanto, transitando por las calles desérticas, oídas en los interiores de cada edificio; para algunos un sonido hermoso, para otros una melodía que imbuía angustia y desdicha. Nadie tenía idea que a través de esos muros, alguien trataba de pedir ayuda y salvación… **alguien quien quería recuperar** **su fe perdida en la humanidad**.

Su lamento perduró durante horas, llorando y maldiciendo en su lengua nativa, desconocida para ellos…

Quería salir, caminar tranquilamente en los espacios abiertos, manejar en el desierto, impasible y aventurero…

Le era negado, cada codicia, cada sueño con el que esperanzaba obtener le era indignado…

Solitario, engañado, incluso temeroso, se arrastró a las sombras, caminando sin rumbo a las viejas bodegas que habían sido abandonadas hace años por las empresas de alto rango y ahora conformaban gran parte del dominio de la mafia… No importaba, lo único que pretendía era desacoplar su frustración, gritarle a la nada por toda esta injusta condena…

Un guerrero que había peleado con gracia y al final lo perdió todo…

**El último de los Primes**, héroe no reconocido de la Tierra, salvador de la tiranía Decepticon…

**Un rey caído.**

Su puño desplomó la entrada de una bodega, reduciendo el lugar a escombros, un sitio ideal para doblegar sus pensamientos, pero no para mantener la serenidad de esta fúnebre ciudad.

El tintinear de un vehículo lo hizo entrar al lugar de prisa, conservando un perfil bajo.

"¡Rápido, no tenemos toda la noche! El jefe nos dio órdenes de hacernos cargo de la mercancía y llevarla a la Bahía"

Otros humanos habían arribado con armas de calibre mortal. Observando, parecían temerosos, aterrorizados como si algo se les apareciera en cualquier momento

"¿Qué pasa si llega **él**? Estaremos perdidos si se presenta" dijo uno de los tipos resguardando el cargamento en un camión de carga.

El Prime escaneo el contenido. Joyas, objetos de valor y enorme recaudación… preciados como el energon en su planeta. Los humanos eran una especie codiciosa.

"No te preocupes, **él** no sabe que estamos aquí" dijo el que pareciera el líder del grupo

"Tal vez no…" dijo de repente una **voz femenina**

Los maleantes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, el azote de un **látigo** y varios golpes instantáneos los dejaron desconcertados. Una silueta, moviéndose escurridiza como el agua se abalanzaba contra ellos; una habilidad sorprendente que hasta el Autobot no pudo ocultar su asombro. Era extraordinario lo que un humano podía hacer con su cuerpo: La agilidad, flexibilidad, imprescindibles como una raza con una mentalidad temeraria y orgullosa…

Si tan solo pudiera comprender su comportamiento y motivaciones en sus actos…

Una breve contienda, unas pisadas que marcaban sensualidad y seguridad al haber ganado al enemigo.

Una mujer con un **traje** ajustado de cuero **negro**, botas largas puntiagudas, con unos **goggles anaranjados **y una especie de capucha que simulaba las orejas de un **gato** se reveló, caminando hacia una de las cajas que permanecía tirada en el suelo, obra de la batalla.

Sacó de la punta de sus dedos unas **garras** de metal, rasgando la tapa como un felino verdadero. Esto era más raro a cada minuto.

La hembra sonrió satisfecha al obtener por fin su premio: Una estatua de un **gato egipcio**, cubierta de oro antiguo, con unas incrustaciones de diamantes que adornaban sus ojos y patas. Sí que era una obra magnífica.

Lo guardó en una pequeña mochila que llevaba a su costado, cuidando cada detalle en no ser maltratado

"Dinero fácil, lo siento, chicos. Esta gatita necesita su nuevo juguete" dijo la desconocida con un acento que inducía la caída de mil ángeles.

De pronto el sonido de una metralleta hizo que la dama se escondiera, justamente detrás del Autobot renegado

"Al parecer hoy cenaremos gato en picadillo" dijo el maleante sosteniendo la mortal arma en gesto arrogante

"No tienes a donde ir… **Gatúbela**" rio otro tipo quien había tomado su tiempo en entrar a la bodega.

Optimus se topaba en una encrucijada. Sin duda esos hombres querían acabar con la chica, pero ahora su vida estaba en sus manos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si se transformaba, sería descubierto, no solamente ante esta ciudad, sino ante **Cementary Wind quienes lo rastrearían al instante**.

Los disparos rosaron su carrocería, tan fuertes que casi siseo. Debía resolver este problema de otra manera.

El destino de su especie dependía de él.

Activó un pequeño compartimiento en los faros, sacando un arma de bajo calibre. Apuntó hacia la mano del malhechor con la metralleta. Un rugido de engranaje se escuchó al momento de liberar la carga del arma, causando que el humano soltara la suya en gesto dolido.

Nunca se esperaron algo como eso, creyendo que fuera la obra de la mujer quien se ocultaba a su lado.

Aun manteniendo en cuestión su lealtad con la humanidad, su código moral le obligaba en ayudarla.

Abrió la puerta, permitiendo a la señorita meterse a su interior y protegerse.

Gatúbela no dudó ni un segundo en ponerse a salvo; fuera algo extraño al recibir ayuda de un vehículo inanimado.

El tráiler encendió los motores, rugiendo como una bestia infernal, advirtiendo a los ladrones que se alejaran.

No se negaron.

Al haber escuchado ese estruendo de maquinaria, corrieron cual cautelosos como lobos bajo peligro. No cabía duda que ese camión estaba poseído y no tenían intención de desafiarlo.

Una vez la amenaza contenida, Gatúbela suspiro aliviada

"Estuvo cerca… La próxima vez debería revisar todo perímetro antes de resguardar el botín" dijo y a la vez levantando los goggles a su frente.

El motor del tráiler se apagó, tomando desprevenida a la minina.

Era raro, un vehículo de carga le había salvado la vida. Era… perturbador; en esta ciudad que cosa no representaba esa palabra. Sin embargo añoraba en saber que su trofeo ahora estaba en un buen lugar a su lado.

"No sé si es mi imaginación o simplemente me protege un ángel guardián, pero quiero darte las gracias. No todos los días un camión me rescata de estos tipejos" dijo con tono sensual, al mismo tiempo tocando el volante, sintiendo la textura metálica, notando en el medio un símbolo que pareciera un rostro metálico.

El silencio perduró. El bot no sabía si responder, en otras ocasiones se hubiera presentado, pero ahora las **reglas** habían cambiado, el **instinto** era lo único que le guiaba en este camino incierto.

Prendió su estéreo, sorprendiendo de nuevo a la joven. Emitió varias melodías, haciendo una oración para hablar con ella, algo con lo que la gatita no podía más que embelesar.

Este camión no era común, eso se podía ver, pero ¿Qué hacía algo como esto en medio de la nada? Como fuera, esta cosa había hecho su trabajo

"Tengo que irme antes de que lleguen más de ellos"

Algo en el Prime le pedía que asistiera a esta humana, en cierto modo se rehusaba al recordar la última vez que quiso ayudar, pero era su programación "La libertad es derecho de todo ser sensible". Complexo al saber si la chica era inocente o no, su voluntad fue su elección al salvarla de una muerte despiadada.

Estos humanos lo confundían todo el tiempo.

Volvió a encender su engranaje, acurrucando el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de Gatúbela como gesto de prevención, algo que al principio no tomó a la liguera

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!"

El Prime activo la radio, creando otra oración.

Comprendiendo las intenciones de este ser misterioso, **Selina Kyle** se abrochó bien el cinturón

"Bueno, es mejor ir en ruedas que andar trepando por los edificios… necesito estirar las piernas"

Así, un encuentro incondicional, una alianza entre especie humana y cybertroniana…

La única pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría mantener esta relación? Una vez más jugaba un papel importante para su linaje… pero al final…

"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?" se preguntó Optimus Prime internamente. Dejando que las sombras lo guiaran hacia un nuevo y desconocido destino.

* * *

**Sip...Ahora tenemos un nuevo jugador XD. ¿Qué será de Optimus ahora que tiene que proteger a esta minina? Pobrecito XD, se complican las cosas a cada momento sin olvidar que tenemos al murciélago "pisando los talones". ;D Pronto estará el siguiente cap. Hasta entonces :D. No olviden comentar ;3.**


	4. SUPERSTICIÓN

**Hola, mi lectores. Lamento no haber publicado últimamente ToT. Ya estoy nuevamente en la Universidad y ahora no tengo casi tiempo de nada ToT, pero después de 2 meses les traigo un nuevo capítulo :). En esta ocasión me enfoqué en Batman como criatura de la noche y los ladrones supersticiosos. También habrá referencias a los juegos Arkham Origins y Blackgate. ;D Una vez más agradezco mucho sus comentarios y ahora como dicen en el teatro ¡Tercera llamada, tercera, iniciamos! :D**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS AGE OF EXTINCTION / BATMAN ARKHAM ORIGINS**

**SOMEWHERE I BELONG**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**SUPERSTICIÓN**

**HORAS MÁS TARDE…**

Patrullas rodeaban la escena. Alguien había llamado a emergencias al tiempo en que un tiroteo rigió en una de las antiguas bodegas y un desastre había alborotado la paz en los hogares.

El Comisionado James Gordon, jefe del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica, era el encargado de la tarea a esta reservada riña. ¿Acaso no había día alguno en que esta ciudad permaneciera quieta?

Era el infierno en la Tierra…

Sin embargo como todo holocausto que merodeaban los demonios demenciales, también habitaban guardianes combatientes del mal, oscuros y solitarios.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir" dijo el Comisionado que pareciera le hablara al viento.

Una gran sombra se acercó a él en pasos sigilosos, cuidadosa en solo ser visto por aquél hombre de ahora su confianza.

_Era inolvidable aquél primer encuentro: Un caso en el que __**Máscara Negra**__ había sido __**"asesinado"**__ por un misterioso homicida cuyo único alias había sido nombrado como __**el Guasón**__._

_Si… aún recordaba los diferentes enfrentamientos que lo condujo hasta este vigilante nocturno. Choques de completa desconfianza al considerarlo un criminal renegado jugando al héroe_

"_**Mi lado cumple con la ley. Mi lado no le parte las piernas y les saca los dientes a los sospechosos. Ciudad Gótica nos respeta".**_

Todo eso había cambiado aquella Nochebuena. El enmascarado que tanto había pretendido atrapar y enviarlo a prisión, había salvado su vida incontables veces; peleado contra los mercenarios más despiadados y lunáticos nunca antes vistos en la historia.

"Un tiroteo revoloteo el barrio. Al parecer fueron algunos hombres de Falcone que tenían planeado transportar un cargamento" dijo Gordon quien miraba el despojo que había sobrevivido.

Carmine "El Romano" Falcone, conocido por ser uno de los más grandes jefes de la mafia en Ciudad Gótica, dirigente de los negocios del bajo mundo y distribuidor de armas y drogas… otro perro grande que debían encerrar como diera lugar, aunque sin pruebas, no había nada que se pudiera hacer… o eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

La gran sombra inspeccionó el campo, meticuloso al observar alguna pista fuera del alcance de la policía.

Utilizando el modo detective de su máscara, el Caballero Oscuro notó un extraño artefacto: Pareciera la forma de un casquillo de un arma desconocida en lo más lejano de la escena del crimen.

Era un diseño muy curioso: Diferente a lo que conocía y aún permanecía a una temperatura muy elevada, incluso más sublime que un casquillo de cualquier otra arma.

Activó de su guante un dispositivo que lo comunicaba a la Baticueva

"Necesitaré listo el laboratorio, tengo que revisar una evidencia de origen desconocido" avisó a Alfred y a la vez guardando la misteriosa "bala" en un pequeño compartimiento resistente al calor.

"Tal vez alguien quería darle una pequeña advertencia a los lacayos de Falcone" decía Gordon quien sacaba de su chaqueta un cigarro

"O quizá buscaba algo en específico… ¿Qué contenía el inventario de las cajas?" preguntó el encapotado aun analizando su alrededor

"Mmm… algunos de sus hombres que fueron arrestados por mis muchachos, decían que estaban transportando joyas, pinturas, esculturas… y… ¡Oh sí! Una de las estatuas fue extraviada… uno de los sospechosos dijo que tenía la forma de un gato" terminó de explicar el Comisionado mirando cansado la escena del crimen.

No había sido necesario más preguntas, ahora todo tenía sentido; sólo existía una persona que adoraba todo lo relacionado a los felinos

"Gatúbela estuvo aquí…" dijo Batman deteniendo toda actividad que hacía, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

_Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a la ladrona: En una noche más de vigilia hace dos años, en un edificio que era propiedad del gobierno… Ella había hurtado una base de datos que habían dirigido a la prisión de Blackgate, a la celda de Bane. El motivo aún le era un completo enigma, pero esa fue la última vez que supo de ella._

Pero aún cuestiones permanecían intactas, en especial si se trataba de la infame mujer.

"… Aunque, no entiendo cómo fue que ella causó todo esto, no es su estilo… Al parecer no estaba sola".

El Caballero de la Noche se acercó a la salida, mirando interesado las marcas de neumáticos que permanecían intactas y que mantenían la misma temperatura que el casquillo que localizó en el interior de la bodega… algo se le estaba escapando

"Tenemos a un segundo jugador en esto" dijo Gordon quien mostraba síntomas de dolor de cabeza. Sinceramente quería ir a casa y descansar de estos casos; si no fuera por su amigo nocturno, esto se convertiría peor que una pesadilla

"Seguiré investigando… espera, hay algo más. Uno de los tipos de Falcone mencionó acerca de "Un camión Marmon 97 endemoniado" o algo parecido… Decía que estaba poseído. Como sea cayó en shock y fue llevado al hospital… es algo extraño que…"

Cuando Gordon quiso terminar la frase, se dio cuenta que el enmascarado había desaparecido

"Algún día sabré como hace eso" mencionó y a la vez encendiendo su cigarro.

**HOSPITAL DE CIUDAD GÓTICA**

Había sido víctima de un ataque de shock cardiogénico al haber visto esa maquinaria pesada cobrando vida en esa bodega abandonada; sintió como los vellos de la nuca se erizaron como las espinas de un puercoespín.

No supo en realidad si habían sido los síntomas de la adrenalina la cual lo suscitaba en alucinar o simplemente era el temor que su cuerpo percibió al tomar precaución contra Gatúbela: Esa mujer era un maldito demonio, había sido una suerte haber salido de ese manicomio.

Aunque sabía que su fortuna no duraría mucho. Escapar de estos fenómenos enmascarados era un ultraje: La gata ya no era su preocupación, sino ahora el Gran Demonio que vendría por él.

Si… en cualquier momento el Señor de la Oscuridad entraría a la habitación a darle una visita y esta vez no habría nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de sus garras.

Estaba esposado en la cama, custodiado en las afueras por oficiales dispuestos a dispararle a cualquier truco que se le viniera a la mente.

No importaba.

No le atemorizaban. Pero a diferencia de ellos, el ser oscuro era el miedo encarnado.

_Sólo una vez lo vio, había sido reclutado por el mismo Carmine Falcone entre los más valerosos de sus hombres que estaban dispuestos a morir si fuese necesario para llevar a cabo sus operaciones ilícitas._

_Por un tiempo pensó que era un veterano en el campo de batalla y el deber al servir a la gran familia de la mafia de la Ciudad._

_**Qué equivocado estaba.**_

_Fue en una noche que el gran jefe gánster le había ordenado a ejecutar a un cliente quien no había cumplido su cuota. Con la compañía de varios camaradas, fueron enviados al lugar más desterrado de la metrópoli, donde creyeron que nadie se molestaría en mirar._

_**Un error que nunca olvidaría.**_

_Fue tan rápido. La bestia atacó sin piedad, dañando pero no matando y saboteando a sus compañeros como si fuera la ira de Dios… El crujir de huesos, salpicaduras de sangre y destrozos alrededor… era un recordatorio cada vez que intentaba cumplir con las órdenes del "Romano"._

_Es entonces que lo conoció. La criatura de la noche que todo criminal huía de tan solo verle de frente._

_Una silueta, negra como el abismo, en ese entonces de ojos resplandecientes de tonalidad blanquecina al reflejar en la tenue luz que merodeaba en la locación; vacíos sin compasión, capaz de mirar lo más profundo de tu alma corrupta, sentenciándote directamente al infierno._

_Esa noche, el Caballero de la Venganza se apiadó de él, quizá había visto un hito de redención en su interior… o simplemente fue una advertencia_

"_**Es la única oportunidad que tendrás" **__había dicho el "demonio" con una voz grave, temible que arrasaría los sueños de uno._

Fue un estúpido. Se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad y la había desperdiciado, no cabía duda que esta vez el monstruo se resignaría en tomar medidas más drásticas para castigarle por su fracaso al no obedecerle su advertencia

"**Te había dejado claro que no quería volverte a ver en las calles…" **se escuchó una voz familiar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Era **él**… el Diablo finalmente lo encontró.

"No fue mi intención… sólo seguía órdenes del jefe, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz" dijo nervioso, tratando de justificar su error.

Mala idea.

"**Falcone no sabe lo que YO soy capaz de hacer" **enfatizó el Caballero de la Noche con voz autoritaria, acercándose al delincuente lentamente.

Sudor surgió en su rostro, el sonar de esas pisadas, silenciosas como la misma noche, pesadas como el timbal de un tambor danzante; no podía pedir ayuda, eso haría que el encapotado se enfureciera más. Su único remedio era complacer sus diligencias a cualquier costo

"Por favor, no me lastimes. Te diré… te diré lo que quieras saber" dijo con voz temblorosa.

Sabiendo que el tipo cooperaría, Batman se paró a lado de la cama, mirando impasible los ojos del sospechoso

"**Dime lo que ocurrió en esa bodega" **amenazó con puño de hierro.

No tuvo alternativa. Le contó todo lo que había pasado en ese perturbador lugar: La orden que le fue encaminada por el gran Don de la mafia de Gótica, su encuentro con Gatúbela… el extraño suceso que involucró un camión Marmon 97…

"…Lo juro, hombre. Es cosa tenía vida propia…" dijo el maleante en voz nerviosa.

Batman escuchó atento a la descripción del vehículo, ocultando a la vez su sorpresa al relacionarlo con aquella noche que visitó el Callejón del Crimen y dejó las rosas… sin duda algo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

El interrogatorio duró unos minutos. Había sido afortunado en que el tipo diera de su parte, usualmente tenía que romper huesos para conseguir lo que deseaba

"Es todo lo que sé… Por favor, no me mates" dijo cerrando sus ojos aterrorizado, esperando un golpe mortal.

Silencio fue su única respuesta. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que el demonio se había ido… una vez más se había salvado de la bestia.

"Debo conseguir otro trabajo… uno en que no involucre **murciélagos**…" dijo suspirando de alivio.

* * *

**Ese ladrón aprendió su lección, no me habría gustado estar en su lugar XD. Bueno, el misterio del "nuevo jugador" (ya saben a quien me refiero hehehe ;D) se resolverá poco a poco. Por el momento lo dejo hasta aquí, muy pronto veremos que pasó con Gatúbela y su "misterioso guardián" (si, ya sabemos quien es XD). Hasta entonces :D. ¡No olviden comentar! ;3**


	5. JUEGOS

**¡Feliz día de Batman! ¿Hace cuanto que no publico algo? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última aventura de nuestros héroes. Y ahora para celebrar este día les doy otro capítulo de Somewhere I belong. Ahora si nuestra querida felina ladrona conocerá a su salvador... y a la vez le hará que saque "canas verdes", ya verán a lo que me refiero cuando lean. Me costó mucho hacer este cap. ya que es la primera vez que describo una interacción de Gatúbela (o cómo ahora la están conociendo Catwoman) con otro personaje. Bueno, les dejo con la lectura. No olviden comentar ;D. Otra vez ¡Feliz día de Batman! ;3**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS AGE OF EXTINCTION / BATMAN ARKHAM ORIGINS**

**SOMEWHERE I BELONG**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**JUEGOS**

La noche era joven; los edificios, gigantes al igual que una muralla mostraban luces tan brillantes que idolatraban la reputación de la gran metrópoli del crimen…

Ciudad Gótica era la gran traedora del mal encarnado, sus callejones, bahías, calles… todos esos lugares que uno temía al salir en la oscuridad; el miedo recorrer ante el infierno viviente cada tiempo de penumbra, un reino demencial gobernado por los demonios más atroces que haya existido en la faz de la Tierra…

A ella no le atemorizaba las sombras, al contrario, ellas habían sido su inspiración para su carrera como ladrona profesional, un oficio que se dedicaba con orgullo y pasión inigualable.

Durante años de entrenamiento, hostigamiento al utilizar su encanto hacia sus propósitos por conseguir una recompensa… su amor hacia los felinos…

**Selina Kyle** era una mujer llena de sorpresas, siempre manejando las cosas que tuvieran un punto a su favor; no obstante un código moral prevalecía consciente, manteniéndola alejada en transformarla en un ser depravado como el resto de Gótica.

Sería una cleptómana, pero nunca arremetería contra una vida… al menos que fuera necesario.

A diferencia del misterioso Caballero de la Noche, quien ha mantenido un gran interés por volverle a encontrar; ella no se apegaba a la ley, al menos cuando se le beneficiara.

Y ahora aquí estaba, dentro de un camión semi, huyendo de los mercenarios de Falcone, ciertamente su suerte se encontraba al máximo.

Sin embargo, varias preguntas aún prevalecían en su mente y más que involucraba al vehículo.

Miraba por la ventana el camino. Al parecer el camión la estaba llevando a un lugar desolado ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio que había estado presente todo el viaje.

Aun así, el vehículo se rehusó en contestar. Un comportamiento que se le hacía familiar

"Me recuerdas a alguien: Silencioso, alto, de capa negra como la noche… protector… todo lo que una chica como yo podría desear, pero tú… tú eres diferente ¿No es así? ¿De quién estás huyendo?"

De pronto un frenón que hizo que casi Gatúbela se golpeara con el volante

"¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!" dijo tensando su cuerpo

"**De ustedes… ustedes son los culpables…" **dijo una voz grave en la radio. El camión estaba vivo después de todo

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo aprehensiva la chica.

Un rugido de motor sacudió la estructura mecánica

"**Los humanos… después de lo que hicimos por ustedes, nos están cazando como una jauría de animales salvajes…" **decía el vehículo como si delirara, gruñendo a través de los motores creando un énfasis por cada palabra… era claro que no se encontraba de humor para seguir escuchando a su pasajera, deseando solamente la paz interna.

Por un momento Selina frunció el ceño, expresando una sublime indignación al sentirse ofendida por este ser. Apenas se acababan de conocer y ya la estaba juzgando sin saber la historia detrás

"Oye, oye ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Me culpas a mí de tu situación? **Tú** me rescataste. Pudiste haberme dejado a merced de esos hombres… pero no lo hiciste" dijo dando una palmadita en el volante como gesto sarcástico y a la vez lleno de una compasión falsa.

El vehículo expulsó humo a través de los tubos de escape en gesto de un suspiro que ni sabía estaba conteniendo. La mujer tenía un buen punto ¿Por qué se había arriesgado en salvarla?

"Vaya, vaya. Al parecer el gato te ha comido la lengua" dijo Gatúbela triunfante, recargando sus brazos en el asiento.

Optimus no quiso debatir, sabiendo que había perdido esta disputa.

Así el resto de la travesía fue en silencio.

**AFUERAS DE CIUDAD GÓTICA**

Estaba solitario, a cercanías de un bosque lleno de una espesa neblina y árboles llenos de grandes hojas, ramas de diferentes tamaños y de textura ancestral; no cabía duda que esta flora había prevalecido durante mucho tiempo.

El lugar era perfecto para que el Autobot pudiera transformarse y reestablecer su energía, un beneficio al ser un sitio donde no sería rastreado por Cementary Wind con facilidad.

Llegando cerca de un lago, el guerrero cybertroniano dejó salir a la ladrona

"Para ser alguien obstinado tienes buen gusto para la vista" dijo Selina mirando los árboles y montañas que merodeaban a su alrededor. No deseaba admitirlo, pero esta había sido la primera vez que salía de la ciudad, un pequeño descanso a las afueras de vez en cuando no hacía daño a nadie.

De pronto un sonido poderoso, engranes moviéndose en una violenta sinfonía ¿Qué era eso?

La felina volteó a mirar el camión, notando que ya no estaba, sino que había sido reemplazado por un gran robot de cuerpo fuerte, estructura humanoide, con unos toques animalescos, ya que sus pies parecieran que tuvieran un par de garras.

Su rostro era lo que llamó su atención: Varias placas pequeñas conformaban cada expresión, como si los años le hubieran pasado encima.

Sus ojos, azules como el cielo y profundos como la noche, le miraban con severidad, ya que no sólo mostraba un aura autoritaria, sino al parecer estaba expresando una rabia oculta, algo con lo que le era familiar.

Finalmente, su sorpresa fue grande al ver los extremos del cráneo del bot: Surgían de ellos una especie de antenas en la que tenían la forma de orejas puntiagudas.

Si… este ente tenía semejanza a alguien que sin duda deseaba volver a ver.

La "criatura" se acercó a la orilla del lago, mirando su reflejo.

Selina pudo notar tristeza en los ojos del ser y al mismo tiempo como éstos cambiaban expresando una furia majestuosa y temible…

Algo le había pasado a su salvador, algo en lo que los humanos habían sido responsables. La respuesta aún prevalecía como un gran enigma que la motivaba en acercarse lentamente hacia él.

Optimus mantenía la misma posición, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a este cruel destino que le fue impuesto.

"**Nunca debimos traer esta guerra al planeta…"** dijo el noble guerrero, olvidando que tenía compañía.

Gatúbela se detiene, expresando curiosidad

"¿Guerra?" dijo en voz baja.

Había escuchado hace 2 años acerca de una invasión en Chicago y otras partes del mundo. Misteriosos seres metálicos habían tenido la intención de reverdecer su planeta con los recursos de la Tierra… bueno eso habían escrito en los periódicos internacionales, aunque claro, ella siempre creyó que era una broma por parte de los reporteros para llamar la atención.

Sin embargo, en su interior sabía que algo de verdad prevalecía en esas historias.

Se acercó con cuidado hacia el gigante, tocando su pierna como gesto de confortación, haciendo que el Autobot activara de repente sus ópticos.

Miró a la humana con seriedad, mostrando desesperación y desconfianza… Realmente deseaba volver a su antiguo ser, recuperar ese optimismo hacia esta especie…

No podía más, ya no podía soportarlo más, ellos le habían engañado, traicionado y ahora huía de ellos como un fugitivo… Tantos años habiendo ayudado a la humanidad y así fue como le fue pagado.

Aún continuaba preguntándose ¿Por qué había salvado a la chica? ¡¿Por qué?!

Caminó hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba en la orilla del lago; de una textura muy dura y deteriorada.

Se sentó, recargando su cuerpo en la corteza, olvidando la compañía de la chica… en este momento no deseaba ver a nadie.

La chica solo pudo ver con sarcasmo el comportamiento del robot, no tenía respeto al tratar con una dama

"Oye, al menos dime ¿Quién eres? Si vamos a estar aquí, me encantaría romper el hielo" dijo cruzando sus brazos.

El cybertroniano permaneció callado, simulando no escuchar; aunque así fuera, no estaba dispuesto a responder las preguntas de la felina… no esta vez.

Gatúbela expresó una mueca de inconformidad, realmente era igual a **él**, sólo respondía cuando era necesario, algo con lo que sin duda la volvía loca.

Se giró, volviendo a la orilla del lago… bueno, si no quería conversar su "amigo", le haría hablar.

Miró su reflejo en el agua. Su rostro y cabello estaba cubierto de tierra y pólvora. Necesitaba tomar un baño.

Sonrió victoriosa, volteando a observar al androide. Tenía una idea para llamar su atención.

Se despojó de su vestimenta, desabrochando sus botas; dejando solamente la ropa interior.

Optimus Prime, perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchó el sonido de una cremallera, haciendo que su atención fuera puesta hacia la humana, llevándose una gran sorpresa: Gatúbela se había metido al agua ¿Qué creía que hacía?

Se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la orilla, algo con lo que la ladrona no podía hacer más que reír y sonreír persuasiva.

Ahora tenía su completa vigilancia

"Vamos ¿No quieres relajarte un poco…?" dijo nadando de espaldas en forma de mariposa.

El Prime miraba indignado a la mujer, cruzando sus brazos en gesto fruncido ¿Qué iba hacer con esta terrícola?

Selina aún no podía creer como había podido llegar tan lejos para atraer a esa criatura metálica. Necesitaba un poco de acción y él sería el candidato para complacerla

"…Al menos que le temas al agua" le retó expresando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Optimus emitió un gruñido animalesco, no estaba de humor para esto

"**¡Esto no es un juego!"** gritó en voz grave.

Uhhh, temperamento limitado a una rabia, le gustaba, un desafío que le causaba un gran placer, la sensación de la persecución la llenaba de un gozo interminable

"Si quieres que vuelva, tendrás que venir por mí, no sé por cuanto soportaré estar aquí" dijo tanteando convincente.

El Autobot, mirando impulsivo a la felina, meneó la cabeza, mostrando su frustración

"**Humanos…" **suspiró derrotado.

No teniendo alternativa, el soldado cuidadosamente se metió al agua, tratando de no provocar olas que dañaran a la terrícola. Buscó a su alrededor rastros de ella, sin éxito ¿Dónde se había metido?

"Hey, grandulón ¿Buscas a alguien?" dijo de repente una voz cerca de su sensor auditivo.

Sus ópticos se extendieron al máximo al ver a Gatúbela recargada en su audio, acostada en su hombro de una manera en que pareciera estuviera en la playa

"**¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"** dijo el Prime sorprendido.

Girando un poco su cuerpo, la felina acaricia el sensor auditivo del bot de manera sensual, dejando que expresara enojo

"Los gatos somos sigilosos" dijo sonriendo.

Viendo los ópticos del robot, pudo identificar esa fugaz chispa de ira, que por un momento desapareció, siendo reemplazada por un tenue sentimiento de alivio

"**Por favor… no lo vuelvas hacer" **pidió el Autobot con severidad pero a la vez suplicante.

Emitiendo una risa, la chica volvió a su posición anterior

"No puedo hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir"

Optimus giró sus ópticos en forma de molestia

"**Esto no es un juego… señorita Kyle" **dijo el bot tomando por sorpresa a la ladrona

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?" preguntó Gatúbela ahora aprehensiva

"**Ustedes los humanos tienen gran cantidad de información en sus redes, no fue difícil encontrar su expediente" **dijo el Prime aun manteniendo una faceta neutra, aunque en su mente sonreía triunfante al haber ganado este debate ante la chica.

"Eres un…" decía enfadada. Sin duda identificaba a este espécimen con alguien muy especial que había conocido hace 2 años

"Bien, ahora sabes todo sobre mí ¿Qué hay de ti? Debe de ser un trato justo".

"**Y lo dice alguien que hurta joyería con una vestimenta de felino" **dijo Optimus con sarcasmo.

Selina se coloca en posición de flor de loto, mirando desafiante a su "guardián"

"¿Cómo pude encontrarme contigo? Eres… eres muy despreciable" dijo girando su cabeza en gesto inmaduro.

"**Debes regresar a la ciudad. Al haberme expuesto ante ti, corres un gran riesgo" **dijo el Prime caminando lentamente hacia la orilla del lago, cuidando a la humana en no caerse.

Una vez en tierra firme, el guerrero bajó a la dama, dejando que se vistiera para continuar el camino a casa.

Hogar… Optimus miró el cielo, recordando lo que alguna vez llamó hogar, su planeta…

"Al menos dime tu nombre, si este será el último viaje, al menos quiero conocer a mi salvador" dijo Selina finalmente vestida y lista para continuar.

Transformándose nuevamente en camión, el bot dejó que la muchacha se metiera a su interior; iniciando el motor

"**Mi nombre es Optimus Prime…" **dijo después de varios minutos.

"Muy bien, Prime… Así que ¿Cuál es tu historia?" dijo Selina, recargando su brazo en la ventana.

"**Todo comenzó hace muchos años, en mi planeta natal Cybertron…".**

* * *

**Y así inicia una amistad incondicional... Trataré de publicar el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible... aunque... no puedo prometer mucho XD. Una vez más gracias por seguir esta historia. Un saludo a todos desde mi amado país. ;3 ¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**


End file.
